Time of need
by Bipper Chiper
Summary: For Sakura, he had meant everything to her.


**_Hello one and all! This is not my first attepted of a fanfic. Since I am on mobile, there will be grammar error. If you notice, any mistakes please do tell me. I know I have a story that is up, but I'm disregarding that story. I do however have the plot in writing, but until I am capable of doing much more on a laptop I will be doing one shots. (Or maybe if I get brave enough to do chapters on mobile then I will do it.) Anyways this is a SasuSaku one shot._** ** _During the blank period._**

It wasn't long when the sky had turned from sky blue to the most soft pastel pink. Although the streets were dying down in Konoha, the hospital was more alive. With nurses running back and forth, and most of the doctor's were attending the badly off injured Ninjas. Sakura Haruno was one of them, she was dress in a blue suit from head to toe, the only part of her was showing was her bright green eyes and her lushous middle leagnth pink hair.

Sweat dripped from her brow onto her lips and trickled down to her chin. Her hands hovered over a limp body, it was a young girl, no older then she was (maybe just a year younger). Her hair was a short pixie cut, with different colors of oranges. She was smaller than Sakura. Soft glow of green chakra seeped into the young girls vains, Sakura felt a ting of movement. Pushing with a tad bit more chakra, but not to much, Sakura dug more into the other chakra signature.

"Damn it." Sakura spat out, she had been going at this for almost five hours now. She could feel she was getting close to the girls main chakra sorce."Just a bit more, then it'll be done. Who ever poisson her, must know their herbs to the poit where it intertwined with the user." Sakura said to the others that were in the operation room.

"But Doctor, how is that possible?" One of the staff members asked. "I'm not quite sure yet. Once I pull the poison out, I want you to take it over to the lab to see if Ino could determine what type of herbs that was used, and how it infused with her chakra." Still not broken from her concentration, Sakura had managed to grip the chakra with her own. After another two hours of slowly pulling and tugging she had pulled out the black substance onto a silver platter. It was a success, she had manage to save yet another life.

It brought her joy helping people, but it also drains her of energy. She felt weak, it had been just about eight hours of no rest. Prior to the eight hours she had just pulled, she had done just about ten, two hours spent on three different minor surgerys. Sakura had went outside to get some fresh air, as the other nurse finished healing the girl.

She thought back when she had felt weak, back to the greatest war that everyone had known. When Sasuke had appeared behind her and Obito, catching her when she had used up all of her chakra. She was grateful when he had made it through the other dimension portal. Despite the many years of harsh training he had done, his hands were smooth and cool to the touch.

Just the mere tought of Sasuke made her glow with happiness. After the war, and Naruto's and Sasuke's fight, things became normal. Though in hers, it had changed allot. She can now say that she belonged standing next to her team mates. To have them watch her back for once. Sakura remember the day, few years ago the promise that Sasuke made to her.

Before going and after getting off of work, she would sit on the bench where she had confessed her feelings to Sasuke. "I'm happy, to know that you'll be back, not by force but by choice..I still have hope," Biting down on her bottom lip, Sakura closed her eyes when she felt water flowing through them. "I still have hope for us.." she croaked between her sobs. She was weak still, but she was weak against Sasuke

She loved him, people over the years had ridicule her affection for the said man. No matter what people say, she loved him. Despite him having one less arm, she still loved him, even when they both tried to kill each other. She didn't want to see him suffer any longer, she had planned out to kill him to save himself from his own demons. She had faild, and so did he.

The only one that had saved Sasuke was Naruto, but Naruto had said because of her, Sasuke didn't cut all of his bonds. In a way, she was the one who had truly saved him, with her love for Sasuke. It wasn't long before after Sasuke was released that he had thanked her. He had thanked her for loveing him even through his darkest years of his life.

"I-I love you..." wiping away the tears, she smiled. "Hey, Sakura...its getting late. You should go home and let the rest of us take care of things from here. You did amazing like usual, billboard brow." It was Ino's voice that brought Sakura back to where she was, out of her reminisce thoughts. "Yea, I am pretty tired." Sakura trailed off, feeling the days work catching up on her, making her more weake then she was before she came outside."Oh, yeah. Before I do forget, someone is here to see you. Better not make them wait anymore then they have to be." With that said Ino went back inside.

In the main lobby, stood a tall figure dressed in black and dark grey. It was hard to tell the person who they were, whoever it was, they hid their chakra very well. Their back was turned twords the desk. "Excuse me, but visitations are over for the day. You can come," as Sakura spoke to the stanger, they had turned around.

His face, was still handsome as ever. Sasuke was standing just few mear feets away from her, although to her it was only mear inches."Sasuke-kun!" she didn't mean to yell, but she was excited. Who could blame her? "Sakura," Sasuke trailed her name off his tounge. It felt different this time, saying her name.

"When did you get back?" walking closer to him, Sakura boldly gave him a tight hug. As weak as she felt, Sasuke could of sworn he almost heard his ribs crack. He'd make sure not to piss her off, in Sakura's defense, he could never make her mad. "Just a few hours ago, I'll be leaving again in three days." Three days? Is that how long he's going to stay?

"Oh?" They both had exited the building and entered in a mist of heavy fog that loomed in the night. She felt happy, but disappointed at the same time. She was glad that he was back, and remember to see her, like he had promised. Disappointed that he was leaving again, "I'm getting close, to more answers. To see if there is another big threat." Sasuke stated.

"I'm glad to hear Sasuke-kun." Her voice was cracking he could tell she had cried. "I need to tell you something, Sakura." Turning her attention from the rocks below her feet she had looked at Sasuke."And what is that?" she asked.

"On my travels, I had meet with the former team Taka." At this point Sakura was listening closely to his words."Karin was there," Naruto's cousin, the only family member that he has known about. She remembered that Karin came to Naruto's wedding, and both of them hit it off pretty well.

She peered up at him, through her pink eyelashes. "We, ended up being with each other," before Sasuke could say anything else, Sakura's heart had stopped.He had already gave his heart out, Karin was lucky, to have Sasuke's love. To be honest, she was jealous.

"After a year, we decided to depart. She felt her heart wasn't pure enough for me, and she said it felt 'wrong' to be with me." At his words, Sakura felt the warmt of the summers air kissing her cheeks. She was crying again. Sasuke, gave his heart to someone who he thought was special to him. He had explained more to Sakura about his and Karins time together. The more she listened, the more she can't but to help cry again. Sasuke had opened up his heart and had let someone stayed. Tough secretly, she wish it was her.

"She told me that my heart wasn't in the right place, we didn't have much in common as well." Looking down, Sasuke noticed the faint blush that appeared on her cheeks. Her emotions were running wild; with him being back and knowing that he had been with someone.

"Sasuke, you're heart was always in the right place," they had ended up at a resting area, the warm air had suddenly changed to a cool breeze. Sakura was a bit chilled, her shoulders slightly quivering. "But it wasn't all the time." A soft sigh escaped from her lips.

"Sasuke-kun, no matter what had happened, you thought that road was the only options you had, you had good intentions but you were hurt and confused." Takeing a glance up at Sasuke, she had continued. "Naruto believed that a part of you wasn't gone." Sasuke had shifted his body twords her. "Did you believe him? That I was still, you know." Sasuke could feel his heart beat racing faster by the minute.

He had leand in closer to Sakura. He could smell the iron from the blood that stook to her skin, but at the same time he could smell a hint of blueberries."Well, to a point yes, but now? I know for a fact that what you had done, was out of love for you're brother and family." She looked down, clasping her hands together.

"Sakura, Thank you." With that said Sasuke had closed in on her. Pressing his lips against hers. Sakura had frozen, scared to move, afraid that the moment she was having with the man of her dreams was kissing her. "Lets go on a date, tomorrow." Sasuke said once he had broken the kiss."Y-yea, I'd love to go with you Sasuke." Sakura beemed at him, her face was flushed with many typea of different hues of pink and red.

That night when she got home, she had let out her excitement in her pillow.

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, because, in his time of need. She was there, in the back of his thoughts, and in his heart.

Fin-

 ** _Well there you have it folks! If you would like, I will try my best to make multiple chapters. Until next time,_**

 ** _Keep it weird -Bipper_**


End file.
